


Strange Bedfellows

by reaperlight



Category: Death Note, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Authority Figures, Closeted Character, Denial, God Complex, Kink Meme, Light Bondage, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, The Yotsuba arc, Trust, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, Yaoi, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlight/pseuds/reaperlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't what Light wanted when he set out to rule the world. Now he and L must fight together for the survival of the human race. But how can this work when they don't even trust each other? Yaoi Light/L, L/Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alliance

"Get in the truck! Hurry!" Aizawa shouted to the others as the crowd advanced on them. Aizawa could hear Eriko screaming as a hand grasped the back of the truck and one of those things tried to climb on... and then more of them. Just as the truck was about to be overrun the whole crowd suddenly collapsed.

"Was that... Was that Kira daddy?" Yumi asked in wonderment.

"Oh thank god!" whispered his wife.

Aizawa grimaced. The whole world had really turned into a craphole. His own family praising that murderer!

Even if it was Misa Amane not Light Yagami that killed his partner Ukita... Aizawa could never forgive Kira his crimes.

And what was an even worse betrayal was that L had been right all along.

Aizawa had wanted so much to believe in the Chief's son, but all this time...

But there was nothing they could do about it.

They now depended on Kira for their very survival...

Kira and L.

"L, it's me," Aizawa radioed in. "You'd better open the goddamn gates because we're coming in whether you have them open or not."

"Understood, Mr. Aizawa," L said from mission control at HQ.

The truck that held Aizawa, his family, and several other survivors shot through the barricade just before it closed... Unfortunately so did several intruders.

"Light-kun, we have incoming," L said in his usual placid tone.

"Yes, I know," Light sounded annoyed; surely L could see he was working! "I'm already on it..."

L barely looked at the monitors and focused his attention on Kira, Light Yagami, as his pen flew across the paper adding name after name, the sweat dripped from his brow and he had that crazed look in his eyes that he often got when using the Notebook, filling up pages at a time.

L was brought out of his trance when Light paused in his manic scribbling and shouted at his monitor screen.

"DAMN IT!"

"What's wrong?" L asked with some concern.

"We have several incoming with no match in the system."

"If they get in..."

"I know," Light said through gritted teeth. "Mikami? Do you see them yet?"

The long-haired man was also writing tirelessly in a notebook.

"Yes, my Lord," Mikami clattered out of his chair, "It's kind of fuzzy but I can just make it out..." the former prosecutor's Shinigami eyes flashed red as he pressed up against the screen trying to see their names and then began shouting his battle cry of "DELETE!" writing the names with great flourish.

L breathed out a sigh of relief. "Sensors indicate we're secure. We got them all."

Light sagged in his chair. "A lot of them today. Good, work, Mikami." Light smiled brightly at his subordinate and L felt an irrational surge of jealousy and didn't catch how he also whispered "L."

L focused on the task at hand, switching back to the P.A. system.

"Mr. Aizawa, could you please escort our newest guests to the infirmary immediately."

Aizawa blanched "We're not infected!"

"Then you have nothing to worry about if the doctors make sure."

Meanwhile Light and Mikami sealed the notebooks away under the compression lock in the desk. This was a scenario that L had never imagined. That he would end up working with Kira...

"Are you alright, Ryuuzaki?"

Light noted how L sat trembling in his chair.

It was understandable. The two of them had dealt with trauma after trauma, crisis after crisis, nonstop since the outbreak began yesterday. Even L must be getting tired...

And then there was the elephant in the living roomL and Kira were mortal enemies.

Just how the hell did they get to be ruling this little world of survivors together?

Well, L supposed in what was left of this crapworld he owned the castle, their headquarters, and was the only one who knew how to work the complex security mechanisms and knew the full ins and outs of this facility and Light owned the big stick, the Death Note and had successfully managed to keep anyone else from stealing said big stick, by alluding that anyone who owned a notebook was cursed for eternity...

Only one individual was willing to accept the notebook after that, a loyal supporter of Kira, Teru Mikami.

After the loss of Misa and Rem. Light found Mikami among the survivors and had shared his power. Mikami gladly made the eye deal which was good because L's facial recognition software only had so many names in the database.

Light ended up outing himself during the first wave when he used the notebook to kill the hoard and save them was that only yesterday? Light had saved them. It was either that or die... along with everyone else.

L was quick to point out that Light was Kira (and then several worshippers made themselves known among the crowd) and L became known as L because during the crisis some idiot on his team (probably Matsuda) slipped up when talking to the survivors and called him L...

And Light and L quickly called truce to avoid the survivors tearing each other apart...

It was not like L could arrest Kira under the current circumstances even if he wanted to. There was no system left, it had all collapsed. And at the moment Kira was their only line of defense.

But that was another thing that would definitely have to be addressed as soon as possible... they needed to show some form of solidarity...

All that was left was Kira and L and the survivors that lived in their world.

Kira and Lsaviors to the people, bastions of authority, protection, and power in the midst of all this chaos, their law was the only law.

With some effort Light pushed himself out of his chair. "I guess I'll go see how Aizawa's doing..."

"Thank you, Light-kun," L called after him softly, and then added, "Mikami-san" in an attempt to be polite. It was clear Mikami didn't like him very much but he was under strict order from his God not to kill L and (to L's great surprise) to obey him and show him proper respect as apparently "L Lawliet is necessary to help rebuild this world."

"It's no problem," said Light. "I hope he's not infected..."

"Yes, we've had far too many casualties already..."

Watari, Souichiro Yagami, Mr. Mogi, Misa Amane and her Shinigami Rem, Roger Ruvie, Near...

All because Kyosuke Higuchi was a sore loser.

When he was cornered he felt he might as well take down everyone else with him and unleashed one of Yotsuba's secret projects upon the world. This secret project done in consort with several military contractors and a subsidiary company known only as Parasol was a new bioweapon that would allow soldiers to keep fighting no matter what wounds they sustained...

In short... it made zombies.

Unknown to Light and L right before his capture Higuchi had punched a code in his cell phone that would release the virus, though he didn't have time to properly gloat about it as he was killed by the true Kira a few minutes later.

L's headquarters was secure and quite effective at keeping the zombies out... at least for a while, however since the Taskforce was no longer affiliated with the police no one carried much ammo.

Luckily the Death Note worked on zombies.

Zombies are just humans that are having trouble staying dead. The Notebook rectified that problem.

That's how Light, Kira, became a hero, even to non-Kira supporters as he single-handedly killed off the first wave. Though, as L was quick to point out, Light would never have been able to pull it off without his surveillance cameras and facial recognition software.

Of course not everyone was happy about this revelation...

"I can't believe they're worshipping that lying traitor! I'm almost glad the Chief never got to live to know that his son..."

"Uh... Aizawa..." Aizawa finally noticed how Matsuda had gone pale...

Aizawa, startled and turned slowly to see Kira was standing right behind him.

Light didn't look angryjust very sad and tired.

"I'm just glad to see you're back safe, Aizawa-san," Light said softly and turned and stalked away.

Aizawa wondered why he felt like he just kicked a puppy.

_He's a mass murderer! Not a kid that didn't get picked for the kickball team!_

***

As Light walked back to mission control most of the survivors recognized him for who he was and supporters and opponents alike gave him plenty of space.

Respect, fear... it was the same thing really.

As he rounded the corner he came upon another group of survivors ganging up on someone...

"How dare you defy our God Kira!"

"We should teach her a lesson!"

Light cleared his throat. "You dare to use my name in vain?"

The perpetrators turned to see Light giving them a murderous look.

"It's you..." The gang gulped in unison and prostrated themselves on the ground. "We're so sorry, my Lord."

"Surely there are labor duties you should be doing?"

The gang whimpered, thanked him profusely for not killing them then and there, and ran for their lives.

"Hey, are you okay?" Light asked the shuddering would be victim.

"Stay away from me!" She shrieked.

"Sayu?" Light gasped when she realized the identity of the victim.

"I don't need help from YOU!" Sayu shouted and hurriedly brushed passed him.

"Wait, Sayu...!" She was already gone.

***

Light collapsed into the seat next to L where the detective was crouching on the sofa staring mournfully at what (to L) was pitifully small ration of candies. Light began reviewing the plans they were drafting for the up-coming mall raid.

"Ryuuzaki, while it's not an urgency we'll eventually need to get some apple trees for the hydroponic garden this rationing is turning Ryuk into a pretzel."

"I could care less about your Shinigami," L grumped after popping the last of the M&Ms into his mouth.

"I said it's not an urgency... but if Ryuk is displeased he could always decide to kill me and Teru and take the notebooks back."

L winced. As much as he hated it, Kira was needed for their continued survival now. They were severely low on ammo. Without the Kiras they wouldn't last a day let alone a week.

"Yes. And I doubt anyone else will touch your Death Note after you gave that little speech about how by using it you're selling your soul for the good of mankind and the user will find no peace, no afterlife. It wasn't true by the way, was it?"

Light just grinned madly but gave up no more secrets.

From what Light could infer from his talk with the Shinigami Ryuk it would make no difference, there was no afterlife. Light just omitted that little detail to ensure that L or some other ungrateful survivor would think twice before trying to have him killed and usurping his power. As long as they thought there was such a price for using the notebook it would deter others from making that move.

 _True or not, Light apparently believes it._ L noted to himself and felt a stab of pity for his arch enemy. _You prideful fool!_

L stared at where Kira slouched next to him tiredly, his head tilted back, glaring at the roof with unfocused anger...

"Light, what's wrong?"

Light rolled over tiredly to face L.

"There's still a lot of... dissent among the survivors."

"Your supporters and mine?"

"Yes..." Light sighed.

"That's to be expected..."

"Can't they just suck it up and work together for one zombie apocalypse? I mean we work together just fine..."

"No," L stated bluntly.

Light looked confused and hurt at L's apparent rejection. Wasn't that what they were doing? Weren't they partners in this?

"We don't trust each other and it shows," L elaborated.

Just then the zombie alarm went off again and Light sighed and retrieved his notebook.

"I'd question your intelligence if you did trust me," Light pointed out reasonably as he returned more zombies to the grave.

"Because you tried to have me killed..."

"So did you..."

"I was trying to have you arrested..."

"Which would have resulted in me being killed. So, the same thing..."

L sighed. "The thing is; I WANT to trust you."

"I feel the same way," the pen scratched and scribbled across the page. "We need to for the sake of our followers..."

"And for your sake as well, Light-kun."

"Huh?"

"I mean look at you..." Light was confused at what L was getting at , as L was indeed looking at him with those all-seeing eyes... "You've been an awfully good sport about all this considering everything I put you through for the case... confining you for fifty days, constantly testing you, making your father..." L didn't trust that Light wasn't holding a grudge.

Light winced and tried to once again repress the memory of having a gun pressed against his head. "I know..."

"...and bothering you right now"

"Well, you know me, Ryuuzaki. I am a very forgiving person," Light said as he put more zombies to death with a flourish of his pen.

L barked out a laugh and... that was so weird, L laughing?

"Something's been bothering me, though. You could have easily killed me and run all this yourself..."

Light blinked, he had worried about the same thing...

"Honestly? This is your facilityno one knows it better than youit's far easier if you're alive."

L nodded. That was the same reason he hadn't just taken the notebooks for himself. It was far more convenient to have the Kiras do the killing. Light already knew all the ins and outs of how to use and exploit the rules of the Notebook.

"We need to resolve these trust issues quickly, Light-kun. Not just for our sakes but for the survivors as well, they're counting on us..."

"Well, I'm open to suggestions. Somehow I don't think the standard catch-and-fall exercise would work..."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because I'd catch you but I don't trust you to catch me..."

L smirked. "You know I can be a very good catcher too."

Light however was too preoccupied with killing zombies (and too "innocent" to notice) so the innuendo went right over his head as he finished killing the remaining undead stragglers with a swipe of his pen.

"So Light-kun doesn't trust me..."

"Oh I trust you alright, but with my luck you'd get distracted by a piece of cake or something in the middle of the exercise..."

Cake that was another priority item to add to the list for the coming raid and oh, Light was still talking. Perhaps he had a point...

L interrupted whatever Light was saying to propose his grand plan.

"Well, this step seems rather drastic but I'm not seeing another option for resolving these trust issues."

"I'm listening."

"This alliance can't stand unless we have each other's absolute loyalty so we will practice this with a series of drills..."

"Will these drills will take a while?" Light asked as he finished killing the last of this latest wave of zombies. "If so we should probably have Mikami, Mello, and Matt running mission control in case of an emergency..."

"That's a very good idea and it will help them get used to working together. Because, yes, these drills will be very strenuous I'm afraid. But again, I'm not seeing another option..."

Light sighed and turned to face L, his arms folded and legs crossed _protective body language,_ L noted with a smirk. _It seems he understands where this is going on an unconscious level..._

"So... how do we do this?"

"Well... we will take turns being in power over each other. The one in power will have total control and does whatever he wants. The one submitting must obey his every command..."

"Okay... that sounds simple enough..."

"...and we will do this by having sex."

Light made a startled noise and clattered out of his chair into an undignified heap on the floor.

"What?"

"It's well known that sexual relations are used by both humans and social animals to help establish and strengthen bonds of loyalty among social groups..."

Light blinked very slowly. "Ryuuzaki... you're asking me to have gay sex with you."

"It's not gay it's just a trust exercise," L insisted.

***

To be continued...


	2. Trust

"Haha, very funny Ryuuzaki" Light knew full well that L was childish and wasn't above making er light of him, he hoped it was the case now

L stalked purposely towards him. "Cut it out! You're taking this too far!"

Light did not like how exposed he was at the moment from his current position, having fallen awkwardly to the floor moments ago and was currently tangled with the over-turned office chair. Light remained frozen as L drew near. No, he didn't try to get away. That would appear weak...

"I'm serious, Light-kun," L said sincerely, removing the offending chair and straddling Light's lap

Light couldn't help but notice that L was currently focused on undoing his red tie and then proceeded to attack the top button of his dress shirt.

"Ryuuzaki" Light began in a threatening tone but did nothing to stop L when he pinned his wrists with one hand and slowly undid his dress shirt, one button at a time, with the other. Once he got it part-way open L surreptitiously stuck his free hand into the open hole, lightly trailed his fingertips across Light's chest. L's dark eyes scrutinizing Light's every reaction including the look of shock that played across Light's face as L fondled his chest because this felt nice. L detected the slight change in the younger man's breathing, tweaking his left nipple hard which earned him a sharp intake of breath. L grinned wickedly as he moved above him, feeling where Light was already hard inside his pants. Light was still keyed up from using the notebook. L had previously noted that Light always got really excited from using the notebook and had pondered on whether it was the act of killing or some bizarre magic side-effect courtesy of the notebook itself. As far as Light was concerned it was just an embarrassing inconvenience that he was perfectly capable of getting rid of himself

But as far as L was concerned it was convenient for him.

"Well, well. What have we here?" L smirked as he cupped his arousal right through his pants.

"Ryuuzaki please don't!" Light began in a warning tone but his resolve was weakening as long, pale, dexterous fingers dragged his fly down.

Light's breath hitched as L's fingertips just barely grazed his skin a few times before he withdrew his hand, teasingly to focus elsewhere. He knew he was winning when this earned him a small groan of protest from Light at the loss of contact. L noted with triumph that it didn't take much to get Light squirming. L was beginning to suspect Light had never been touched this way. After all, who would dare?

Light swallowed hard. "Think about thisour reputations!"

"No one needs to know," L whispered huskily in his ear. "And if they do this will in no way affect us professionally," L assured. "After all you are still Kira and I am still L," L whispered in his smooth baritone. "Who would dare defy us?"

"Us?" Light repeated, huskily. L knew he had the little Godling hook, line, and sinker.

L was leaning in close their lips almost touching when he drew back at the last moment. There was a flash of annoyance on Light's face but it was gone before it registered.

L resumed his bland expression as he explained clinically "This is simply the most expedient means to learning to trust each other."

"Speaking of which, I still don't think I trust you, I notice you didn't catch me," Light grumbled.

"I didn't know you'd be falling." L said as he hung above the younger man, his grin widened as he saw how Light was blushing adorably.

"Er When are we starting these drills?" Light asked nervously, voice almost a whisper.

"I don't see why we can't start now?" Light swallowed nervously as L lecherously licked his lips. He began to feel like things were spiraling out of control here. "You know, the sooner we resolve these issues" L again insisted his intentions were noble as he resumed his pawing.

"But, we shouldn't Here? In the control room?" Light panicked, scandalized. "What if someone?"

L sighed, he had no problem with banging er, learning to trust Kira right here but he supposed Light had a point. "Of course not."

The detective reluctantly withdrew, and began unbinding Light realized belatedly, coming out of his L-induced daze that at some point L had started teasing him with both hands and wasn't holding him down he had used his necktie to bind his wrists to the chair?

How had that happened?

Light glared at the detective in annoyance, awe, and some other feeling he hadn't really ever experienced before and couldn't quite identify but whatever it was it sent butterflies into the pit of his stomach and made him weak in the knees.

 _Fuck. He got me. He got me good._

L held out his hand to help Light to his feet in an almost gentlemanly fashion and then grasped him by the wrist and pulled him along, almost running to their shared bedroom. Since they were housing so many survivors space was limited. Light and L hadn't moved out of the room they used when they were chained together for the investigation.

They had been chained together for months and L never tried anything or showed any indication that this was what he had in mind well except that he was always staring when he was getting dressed or showering but that was beside the point. (Surely it was only for the investigation that he watched him so closely)

Light supposed having L at his feet, and touching him like that again was something he most certainly wouldn't mind...

"Er, who dominates first?" Light asked after L shut the door and made a quick call arranging things with their subordinates. Light pretended not to notice how L had earlier taken the initiative.

L pretended to think about it and said "Let's flip a coin for itheads"

L dug a coin out of his pocket and tossed it "Oh look, heads. I win."

"That's a two-headed coin isn't it?" Light asked suspiciously.

"Trust lesson number onedo not ask to see the coin."

"H-hey!" Light protested when L all but shoved him backwards onto the bed. The detective followed him, perching on the end of the bed in his signature crouch.

L admired how Light's dress shirt still sloppily hung open; revealing his bare chest marked with a couple new bruises which were beginning to form. The detective smiled and again took Kira by surprise when he casually leaned down to kiss the younger man on the lips. L's smiled harder when he saw how Light was getting all riled up.

"You kisand and in the bed? _I thought you said this was just a drill!_ "

"It IS just a drill," L insisted. "The bed is merely for comfort and I am merely strengthening our social bonds," L said between more sloppy kisses. "I don't know about you but I feel more loyal to you already, Light. Won't you allow me to worship you?"

Light kissed him back hungrily.

L chuckled. "Is that a yes?"

"Hmmm?"

"Alright then, Light-kun. Take off your clothes, please," the detective commanded in his usual impassive voice.

"Ryuuzaki"

L's lips twitched upwards as he detected the light blush across the younger man's features.

"The drill has begun. Please do as I say."

Light seemed to hesitate, and simply stared at the other man, getting lost in the dark abyss of the detective's eyes.

"Light-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"You agreed, Light-kun. Or are you already going to go back on our bargain?"

Still blushing, Light glanced away but L forcefully regained his attention when he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Light-kun, it's just a drill. There's nothing to be ashamed of but I need you to participate if this arrangement is going to work. You want this to work, correct?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then please obey my instructions," the detective's grin widened "do not worry. It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Light glared in irritation but reluctantly began to move. He had to sit up in the bed in order to undress himself and that position put his face scant inches away from L. Light impulsively leaned forward to kiss him again but L stopped him, dragging his thumb along the underside of Light's chin.

"No," the detective commanded, "During this drill I expect you to follow my instructions _exactly_ if you please."

Light huffed but he reluctantly pulled off his dress shirt, keenly aware of L's unblinking gaze. Of course he wasn't excited to be doing this with Ryuuzaki. Of course not! It just wasn't in his nature to be so... passive. Light knew he was perfectly self-disciplined and trustworthy but he wanted to prove it now to Ryuuzaki. He'd show Lhe was ready for anything! He would pull off this drill successfully.

He would not lose.

L suddenly shot out, grabbing hold of the offending shirt and flung it away. Light, with his perfectionist tendencies, cringed as he watched how his shirt fluttered to the haphazardly to the floor to from a sloppy white pile of fabric on the floor. (He'd have to iron it later.) Light slowly, but determinedly undid his belt and unbuttoned his trousers, arching an eyebrow as he heard the detective make a noise similar to the sounds he would make when enjoying a fudge sundae.

_Poor Ryuuzaki. With the way things are outside he probably won't be getting any fudge sundaes ever again_

Light smirked. Drill or not, L apparently liked what he saw. L made that sound again as Light slowly pulled down his dark trousers revealing more of the pale bronze skin of his legs.

 _No I am a genius and God of this World. Surely, I can find a way to get Ryuuzaki his damned ice cream. It'll just take time_

Light found he liked the way L was watching him (always watching) Light supposed he was never really bothered by it; in fact even before even though it was because he was a suspect, there was always something very appealing to know that L, the L, was watching.

L moved in close, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of Light's underwear, his dark eyes lit up as he tugged lightly at the offending article, or rather obstacle of clothing.

"These next!"

Light detected the hint of excitement that leaked into the other man's signature monotone.

"Of course," he said as he shoved down his boxers, leaving himself completely exposed before his former adversary who meanwhile made no move to take his clothes off

"Good," the detective praised as he ran his spidery fingers up and down Light's bare chest. "Now wait here."

Before Light could think to protest L had disappeared.

 _What the hell?_

For a panicked moment Light considered that Ryuuzaki might be pulling some sort of cruel prank on him when the detective returned with a plain, unmarked box under his arm. From within the box L withdrew something that was pink and fuzzy and had the (now familiar) jingle of chains.

"We will be using these," L announced nonchalantly as he held up the pink fuzzy handcuffs.

"You! You've been preparing for this!"

"I admittedly wasn't expecting this particular scenario; however a good detective is prepared for any eventuality. Now put them on."

"What, you expect me to be _completely at your mercy?_ "

Light leveled a glare but L held his ground.

"Yes. That's the idea."


	3. Fucking Kira

Light swallowed involuntarily. L's stare was cold and merciless. "This alliance can't stand unless we trust each other. Now put them on." It was very much an order but Light caught the way L's large black eyes seemed to give their own puppy-like pleading of the silent question " _Won't you trust me?_ "

"Fine!" Light sighed as he snapped one of the cuffs around his left wrist. How oddit was almost comforting to feel a cuff encircling his wrist again. (Light did not dwell on the little detailslike how investigating with Ryuuzaki when he had no memories had been the happiest time of his life.) Though it was a slightly different experience as the pink fuzzy cuffs ticked at the skin of his wrist.

"Loop it around the headboard, please. Yes, just like that." L wore a dangerous smile as he cuffed Light's other hand above his head "Very good."

Light went rigid as L climbed on top of him. The detective leaned down and kissed gently at Light's bound arms.

"Relax."

L could tell Light was tried to but soon realized that perhaps being ordered to relax had the exact opposite effect and while Light was a very good actor but L could tell when he was nervous: no matter how bold he pretended to be he couldn't stop his autonomic responsesthe widening of his pupils, the quickening of breath, the slight beads of sweat on his brow. L worked on helping his partner with soothing words and gentle petting.

"Don't worry so much," L whispered against his skin. "This is just the first drill. We can do all sorts of things in other drills but I want to take it easy the first time."

Light squirmed as the gangly man slowly began to kiss his way down his body, marking and teasing. L ran his palm back and forth across his inner thigh. Light had never been touched like this before. He trembled in pleasure and instinctively spread his legs.

The younger gasped as L moved down to lick the tip before taking his straining length slick with precum into his mouth.

" _Fuck!_ "

Light kicked and writhed as the raven-haired man bobbed his head up and down.

" _RyuuRyuuzaki!_ "

Light strained against the handcuffs arching his body, trying to get closer to the source of this pleasure.

" _L!_ " Light moaned pathetically. He was long past caring how he sounded. This was too good, _too much_

" _Lawliet!_ " Light came so hard he saw stars.

Light had to concede that L's drill was very effective. He felt a great swelling of affection for the detective as he licked his lips of the white substance that dribbled down his chin.

"Damn you, Lawliet!" Light grumbled. L locked eyes with Light, surprised by his response. He was even more surprised when he heard Light whisper. "I think I might even die for you."

"While I appreciate the sentiment if Light-kun could please refrain from saying that name"

"Right, sorry..." Light murmured, his eyelids becoming heavy. But L wouldn't have it as he kissed him awake. L's mouth tasted salty and a bit nasty. Light realized it was his own taste. "Ryuuzaki!"

"If Light-kun would stay awake pleasewe're not done yet."

Light's eyes grew wide as L produced a large tube of lube.

" _What are you doing?_ "

L gave him an incredulous look. "Now what do you _think,_ Light-kun?"

"You said this was just a drill!"

"Correct. We have completed phase 1. This is phase 2. Don't worry; you'll get your turn later."

The detective noted the excited, sharp intake of breath from the other man when L removed his sweater. It was a complete mystery to Light how L could look so ripped when he sat around eating candy all the time.

"But seeing as it's still my turn now, I need you to relax again," L demanded as he began to draw near with a lube-coated finger.

"N-no way!" Light again strained at the chains, but this time in an attempt to flee.

L tilted his head curiously. "You're afraid?"

" _No!_ I mean It's just... You're _serious_ about this?" Light stalled, attempting to preserve what little dignity he had left.

"Of course."

"It's just it's so painful and messy that many gay couples don't even bother with it. Or so I heard..."

"Well then Light has nothing to worry about because we're not gay. This is just a trust exercise. How curious. Light-kun would trust me with his _life_ but not this?"

"I"

"I just want to give you pleasure, Light-kun, to make you cum again," L rumbled in his seductive baritone right next to his partner's ear, "Kira. My sweet Kira. Your mind is so twisted and beautiful. Please allow me to worship your body," L inwardly cringed. It was cheesy beyond belief but from long hours of study he was sure that this was the sort of thing that Light would enjoy hearing.

"Not fair!" Light groaned as L pressed his bare chest against Light's own and began to suck and nibble at his earlobe.

"What isn't fair is that you got to release but I did not."

"I could suck you off or give you a hand job or" Light quickly bargained.

"No, Light-kun. I want _you._ This will surely cement our bond of trust."

"Then why don't you let me do that to you!"

"I told you, you'll get your turn later. I promise. But you have to trust me _now._ "

Light wasn't as concerned about later as the fact that L wanted to do that to him now.

_Damn Ryuuzaki! He said he would take it easy the first time!_

_The first time..._

Light would never admit it but

"R-Ryuuzaki.." Light flushed when it came out as a whine as L continued to idly tease him.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Have you have you ever done this, er _drill_ before?"

"Don't worry, you can pretty much figure it out with intuition."

L paused when Light let him see the full extent of his terror.

"I'm teasing you, Light-kun. Of course, I've done this sort of thing before.

" _When?_ " Light demanded.

"As a teenager."

Light smirked knowingly. "I thought you said you weren't gay."

"I'm not. It's just male bonding," L insisted. When Light continued to smirk insufferably L shot back "If anyone's gay it's you."

"I am not!" Light snapped indignantly with Kira's oh-so-convincing level of denial.

"Hmmm but you're enjoying this."

The detective smirked in turn and Light cried out when L tweaked his right nipple with his other hand.

"S-so are you!"

"I enjoy this only because I enjoy solving difficult puzzles and you, Light, are by far are the most difficult puzzle I've ever encountered. You've revealed your darkest secrets to me but I still haven't figured you out. But while I truly did enjoy playing against you we must move past that." Light gasped again as L moved against him. Light could feel the other man's hard-on through his jeans, pressing against his thigh. "It is simply because this drill allows me to know you betterand that makes me happy."

After a long pause that was far from silent as both men panted and groaned Light admitted "II like playing with you too," he immediately cringed. It sounded okay in his head...

L smirked. "Well then there's nothing wrong with _enjoying_ our work."

Light blushed in embarrassment as he heard himself whimper. L had successfully distracted him while he positioned the tube of lube at his entrance and squeezed.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, Ryuuzaki," Light said through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just cold."

"Sorry about that. Don't worry, I'll warm you up."

"Ryuuzaki!" Light panicked as L threw Light's legs up over his shoulders.

"Relax, Light-kun. I'm going to prepare you now," L smirked. "I know it's your first time and I know you're scared"

Light glared murderously "I'm not _scared!_ "

"That's good, but I'll walk you through it anyway."

Light gasped as one of L's long, bony, lube-coated fingers probed his entrance.

"This is just one finger."

Light squirmed but tried to remain stoical as L explored around inside but that only lasted until the first sharp pain L's movements caused tears to well up at the corner of his eyes.

" _Ow ow ow ow ow ow!_ Dammit Ryuuzaki! _This is seriously painful!_ "

"You're very tight. It gets better, I promise. But you _need to relax!_ "

"Easy for you to say!"

L looked hurt. "Please Light-kun, won't you trust me? Even a little?"

When L again looked at him entreatingly Light determined that L's puppy-dog eyes were a deadly weapon. Light sighed. "Yes. Ryuuzaki, I trust you I Ah!" Light let out an embarrassing squeak when L wormed his finger around inside him.

L looked pleased "And now with that one finger we have discovered Light-kun's special place."

" _You bastard!_ " Light moaned, his toes curling into the sheets as L teased that spot and his whole body spasmed in pleasure.

"Oh does Light-kun not like that? Perhaps we should stop."

"Damn you! _Give me more!_ "

"Alright, Light-kun. Now this is two fingers."

Light whimpered as L forced a second finger inside. The pain was subsiding a bit but it was still plenty uncomfortable, though L's slow teasing of that spot began to override the pain. Light loved that feeling and quickly became lost in it to the point he barely noticed when L diverted his attention or the pounding sound in the background

" _DON'T COME IN HERE!_ " L shouted.

Light was surprised and whined in protest when L suddenly, hastily withdrew his fingers. Light immediately missed the feeling of L's fingers inside him, he so craved that delicious stretch that at that moment, Light truly wished that L would finish what he started. But instead L had withdrawn and swiftly threw a blanket over him. It was not a moment too soon as the door burst open, the lock was no match for the enraged blonde.

" _Dammit L!_ What the fuck is so important that you won't answer my" Mello had begun ranting when he overheard Light's cry and noticed that L was only half-dressed and the lump under the covers.

"Oh jeez, do you have a girl in here with you or something?"

" _GET OUT!_ " L snarled at his successors who seemed determined on cock-blocking him.

"Ah shit, why didn't you say something? Seriously, hang a sock on the door!"

" _I SAID GET OUT!_ " L roared with uncharacteristic anger.

Mello flinched but held his ground. "No! Look, I don't fucking care who you're fucking. This is important! I couldn't find you or even fucking Kira anywhere!"

L didn't think Light would rise to the taunt but just to be safe he hastily put his hand over Light's mouth to keep him from giving himself away.

"The survivors are rioting! It's fucking Kira's supporters! It has to be!" The blonde shouted before he rushed off to "find fucking Kira" because it was beginning to look like he was the only one who could possibly control this mess.

"Just _great,_ " Light growled in irritation from under the covers. L unlocked the handcuffs and Light hastily (and reluctantly) got dressed.

L sighed. "Well, it looks like the world cannot get on without us for another twenty minutes."

Light groaned. "Let's just get this over with this quickly."

As Light turned to leave, L grabbed him by the shoulder and whispered breathily in his ear "Light-kun, It's still my turn."

Light shivered as hearing L's promise sent pleasurable tingling down his spine. "I know."


End file.
